


Third Wheel

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bi! Reader, Bottom! Thirteenth Doctor, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, First person reader, Harry Potter Mention, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rose x Tenth Doctor, Ryan x Yaz, Sober sex (chapter two), Stephen King's It citation, Stranger Things- mention, Striaght!Yaz, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Top! Reader, more porn with plot for chapter 2, strap on, top!Tenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: I thought romantic stuff was sick and just not all that hyped up to be.... Yes, I was jealous, but I traveled longer with The Doctor way longer than Ms. Rose freaking Tyler, and he liked her. Seriously?
Relationships: Ryan Sinclair/ Yasmin Khan, Tenth Doctor/ Reader, Tenth Doctor/ Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/ Thirteenth Doctor/ Reader, Thirteenth Doctor / Yasmin Khan - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor/ Reader
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, please. I have actually read Stephen King's It, and it was really good. I've only seen season one for Stranger Things, no spoliers, please.

I thought romantic stuff was sick and just not all that hyped up to be.... Yes, I was jealous, but I traveled longer with The Doctor way longer than Ms. Rose freaking Tyler, and he like her. _Seriously_? Now they were going on a date and my introvert-self was doing what I love most. Wishing I could go on one perfect date, without meeting people ,and reading Stephen King. 

_“Want your boat, Georgie?' Pennywise asked. 'I only repeat myself because you really do not seem that eager.' He held it up, smiling. He was wearing a baggy silk suit with great big orange buttons. A bright tie, electric-blue, flopped down his front, and on his hands were big white gloves, like the kind Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck always wore._

_'Yes, sure,' George said, looking into the stormdrain._

_And a balloon? I’ve got red and green and yellow and blue...'_

_Do they float?'_

_Float?' The clown’s grin widened. 'Oh yes, indeed they do. They float! And there’s cotton candy...'_

_George reached._

_The clown seized his arm._

_And George saw the clown’s face change.  
What he saw then was terrible enough to make his worst imaginings of the thing in the cellar look like sweet dreams; what he saw destroyed his sanity in one clawing stroke._

_They float,' the thing in the drain crooned in a clotted, chuckling voice. It held George’s arm in its thick and wormy grip, it pulled George toward that terrible darkness where the water rushed and roared and bellowed as it bore its cargo of storm debris toward the sea. George craned his neck away from that final blackness and began to scream into the rain, to scream mindlessly into the white autumn sky which curved above Derry on that day in the fall of 1957. His scre_ ams were shrill and piercing, and all up and down Witcham Street people came to their windows or bolted out onto their porches.

_They float,' it growled, 'they float, Georgie, and when you’re down here with me, you’ll float, too–'_

_George's shoulder socked against the cement of the curb and Dave Gardener, who had stayed home from his job at The Shoeboat that day because of the flood, saw only a small boy in a yellow rain-slicker, a small boy who was screaming and writhing in the gutter with muddy water surfing over his face and making his screams sound bubbly._

_Everything down here floats,' that chuckling, rotten voice whispered, and suddenly there was a ripping noise and a flaring sheet of agony, and George Denbrough knew no more._

_Dave Gardener was the first to get there, and although he arrived only forty-five seconds after the first scream, George Denbrough was already dead. Gardener grabbed him by the back of the slicker, pulled him into the street...and began to scream himself as George's body turned over in his hands. The left side of George’s slicker was now bright red. Blood flowed into the stormdrain from the tattered hole where his left arm had been. A knob of bone, horribly bright, peeked through the torn cloth._

_The boy’s eyes stared up into the white sky, and as Dave staggered away toward the others already running pell-mell down the street, they began to fill....."  
_

There was a knock on my door, and I marked my spot. "Yeah?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed, and The Doctor entered, wearing a black tux. 

"How is this?" He asked, and I straightened out his tie. "Good. Rose'll love it." He sniffed, and Rose appeared suddenly. I quickly removed my hands. "What will I...." She saw him and smiled widely. I rolled my eyes. _Dumb blonde,_ I thought. "Ready then?" He asked, and Rose nodded. "And are you sure you don't want to come, Y/N?" 

_Why, so I can just come back, crying into a Harry Potter book? Oh, hell, no._

_"_ No, I'm good. I'll just watch Stranger Things or something," I said, knowing I would also have to wear a dress. Dresses are dumb, and I can sit right anyways. "Okay, then." Rose pulled The Doctor along. "Have fun, you two," I called after them.

——————–—

The quietness was getting to me, and I started to feel twitchy, so I pulled up Neflex. After only a few minutes, I shut the tv off in a haste. I couldn't stand this anymore and drug myself into the TARDIS wardrobe. Wandering if denim overall were acceptable for 18th century parties, I spotted a note.

 _Here. Take_ _this._ Itwas the physic paper. I smiled. He must've been on the guest list..... That was a first. Right under it was a navy blue suit with a black tie. It looked about my size and when I put it on, it felt really nice. Although I've experimented with clothes before, I had never worn a suit before, and honestly, I liked it. I wasn't sure if I felt bad, because I was still jealous, or if my heart ached because I felt so damn happy about the suit. _Damn woman-y hormones._ Then I checked the pockets. It had pockets! It had pockets! I could fit my whole hand in them. 

I grabbed the physic paper and ran out of the TARDIS. The blue box was parked way up front, so by the time I even got to the large, football stadium sized fountain, I couldn't even see it. I passed the..... What's the word for an 18th century bouncer? And went in. 

Unlike these days, when someone said parties, they meant being on your best behavior, bringing a girlfriend, music by cellos and violins, wearing something fancy, but still, drinking like it was 1999, apparently. Drinks, wine, I think, was being served by tuxed men, and I quickly grabbed one once I accidentally spotted Rose and The Doctor. I wasn't a drinker, not really, but unless I was going to get someone really quickly, who cared about me...... I tucked myself in a corner, listening to the music, wondering what kind of ice breakers they used back then. Or now, when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" I turned, and this woman was standing there. I nodded. "Yeah, fine...." She, on the other hand, didn't look fine, or at least, like she hadn't been getting enough sleep. Her eyes were sunken a bit, and for a strange reason, I felt the urge to put my hand on her cheek and rub the bruise- like shape under her eye. "You're wearing a tux," I said, before I could stop myself, and she nodded. "So are you." 

"Yeah, well. I'm not from around here." I smiled, taking another sip of the wine. "Neither am I. I've got friends here.... Well." She jutted her head to the dancing crowd. The two that she wanted me to see was a young couple, dancing in each other's arms, smiling. "Right," I said,"Got the same problem, but at least his date is cuter."The woman looked at me, confused. "The guy that I like, his girlfriend is was out of his league." She rolled her eyes. "Not the guy, the girl." 

"Oh, right.. Sorry." My face flushed with embarrassment. There was a silence, then she asked me my name. "(Y/N)," I said, then asked her her's. 

"Joan Smithson," she said, not missing a beat. "But I'd rather be called Jo." I nodded. "Nice name." I thought it fit her perfectly, with her short, blonde hair and adoration hazel eyes. _Aww_. I drank the last bit on the wine and picked up another. "Want some?" I asked, trying to be polite. "Er.... Sure. I'm more of a brandy type though. Or at least I was for along time." She bit her lip like she had said too much, so I just let it go. She tipped the glass back, swallowing the whole thing at once, and madelo a face. I guess, she was trying not to taste it.

"You don't have to drink it," I said, hopping I wasn't pressuring her to drink. She shook her head. "No, it's fine, really." There was an awkward silence, well, at least for me, so I said," Where are you from? You don't sound like a Brit." She looked at me. "Oh, you know, around. How do I sound?" _Lovely, you sound lovely._ I scratched my head. "Uh, somewhere European, defiantly, just not French or Italian or somewhere I've heard the stereotypical accent." I drank some of my drink, hoping I wasn't rude or embarrassing. "Yeah, my friend says I sound like I'm from Yorkshire." Northern... Yeah, I heard it now. It just wasn't laied on thick like The Doctor's accent was. "You're not sure?" I asked, and she shook her head, smiling. Her eyes twinkled, as she grabbed another glass of wine. "Not sure about anything. One day, you could dream of having the best thing in the world. The next, you loose it." I nodded. _No kidding_. "What about hope?" I asked, and she looked like The Doctor did when he was about to give a speech about how to be good. "Yeah, hope's good. Hope is about the only thing I'm living on these days." I agreed.

"Hope is kind. What do you hope for?"

"A better tomorrow. A hope for when the sunsets on that horizon, I would have made a difference in the world... Maybe even the Universe."

"I'm sure you do, Joan." I smiled. 

"What about you?"

"I hope I'm not a failure... I hope that maybe, just maybe, I don't have to be lonely anymore. I hope that one day, I can find someone to spend the rest of my life with..... I know that sounds selfish, but...." I wasn't sure how to finish that statement, so I did what Joan did and dunked the rest of my drink down my throat without tasting it. "No, it doesn't sound selfish, (Y/N)." 

"Thanks." My head started to buzz. Damn my low tolerance! I picked up another. "I just don't know how to go out and meet people. Most of the time, I'm scared of strangers." I rubbed my face. "You can talk to me just fine." 

"You're different. You're cute." My face turned red, I know it did. She stared at the crowd, and I got another drink.

"Anyway, Joan," I said,"I'm going outside. I need air." Outside was cool. Flannel weather. Dusk had already passed, but thousands of lanterns had been placed around the perimeter of the fountain, so I could see. My headache was actually worse out here and I couldn't think straight.... Well, I guess _straight_ was not the word, but correctly. I blinked. Two! I had two and I was already starting to feel horrible! Four and I would've passed out. The one I had in my hand I placed on the ground and sat on the fountain ledge. 

I rubbed my hands through my hair... Trying to remember where the TARDIS was parked. "(Y/N)?" Joan said. She must've followed me. "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to remember where my friend parked his blue box," I said, dead serious. "Blue box?" She asked, smiling way too much, sitting beside me.

"Yep," I looked around. "I was sure he parked somewhere. Just can't remember where." I looked back at her, and she leaned forward, pressing her soft, pink lips on mine. My mind went even blanker, as she put her arms in my shoulders. It was kind of awkward, so I pulled her up to her feet. She moved her arms to around my shoulders, and through the fabric of my bra, shirt, and coat I felt her fingers digging into my shoulder blades. (Y/N)?" She asked, pushing me back, but things were interrupted when she pushed me too far and I tumbled into the fountain. I bit my tongue. The name "Doctor!" almost came out of my mouth. "Joan!" I yelled, getting out of the fountain. "Tha- that- that's not fair!" I said, and she smirked. "Sorry." 

I squinted my eyes. "Don't do that again!" 

"Oh, yeah? Who's going to make me?" Her words slurred together. "You're drunk, Joan. How many more drinks did have since I left?" Oh, my words fell together, too. "About three more. Dunno, life is life, and numbers are too boring to consume my time with." 

She pushed herself into my arms, leaving sloppy kisses on my lips, and I turned her around, pushing her into the brick castle- thingy. She looked tiny. I smiled, pinning her shoulders. "Sure you want this?" I said, sounding loopy. "El consentimiento ......es importante." That was the first time I even spoke that..... Honestly I wasn't even sure if that was really Spanish or some dumb thing my brain had made up.

"Yes, I do," she said, and I started to kiss her again, harder this time. Moving my mouth over her chin, I left a small trail of kisses to her neck. Unbuttoning her coat, I began leaving a hickey right at the edge of her collar. "You... Can... multitask?" She breathed, but I didn't answer, as I moved my hands to pull off her bow tie. "How'd you get this damned thing off?" I said, after a minute. She smirked, and I felt her hands move to her neck, grazing them against my chest. Tease.

I grabbed the bow tie off of her and stuck into my pocket, and went back to what I was doing. Unbuttoning her shirt was a snap, and I was about to move her green sports bra out of my way, when she said for me to stop. "Let's go in here." She pulled me into the garden. Then into a bright orange room and up a stair case, right into a bed room. I pushed her coat and shirt off, revealing two things that would have gotten you possibly killed or branded you are whore in these times: her shoulders.

"Right, where we're we?" I asked, and then remembered. I pulled her bra over her head and went back to kissing her pale body. I caressed her left breast into my hand and started to stroke it until it became hard. She moaned lightly and I took it into my mouth. Biting down on it slightly caused a gasp to escape her. "Less.. Teeth." She breathed. I moved my tongue, instead around her areole, and she must've felt like she was going to fall, because more weight leaned on me. With one hand, I unbuttoned her pants. I switched to the right side, while she pushed down her trousers. 

"Boxers, Joan? Really?" I asked, finding that hot. I put my hand between her legs out side her _boxers,_ and she gasped in a high pitched voice. Even through her underwear, I could fell her heat pulsing. Wetness poured through them, and I smirked. She was either really horny or I was going a good job, I figured. Pushing them down as well, I pushed her onto the bed. Whose bed... I wasn't sure. As long as we didn't get caught. I put my hand between the folds of her core, while using the other to trace patterens on Joan's stomach. She whimpered. "Light?" I asked., and she squeaked,"Green." I put my mouth down to her slick cunt, and she grabbed my hair. _"Oh, (Y/N_ )! " She moaned the first time my tongue flicked her. She put her hands in my hair, tugging it. I flicked her again, and again, and again. _Sickly sweet._ I put my finger on her cilt and moved my mouth to her open thighs. A growl came from Joan and I smiled against her leg. I know she felt it, because another one came out. I picked my head up to see what I was doing, and pushed in my finger slowly. She was so wet that one finger moved with ease, so I put another in and curled my fingers. She squeezed the sheets, still moaning.

"Can I fit another? We shall see..." I put in one more and started pumping her. "(Y/N)!) " she panted, as my fingers quickened. Her accent was thickening. "No, I'm the Daddy," I whispered, not knowing where the fuck that came from, and Joan panted back. "Not... unless you've... _Ahh_...got a strap on...." I kept pumping her. _Oh, yeah, like I go to 18th century parties with a strap-on in my pocket._

 _"_ Too bad," I said, going faster, my fingers curling and ~~straighting~~ uncurling inside of her. My suit sleeve accidentally touched her hot wetness, and she yelled, pleasuringly. "Do it then," I said, as if it was on purpose. "Call me 'Daddy'!" 

I pressed the cold sleeve against her, on purpouse this time, and Joan shook her head. I felt her cunt tighting around my fingers, and I slowed. "No, don't stop!" She yelled at me, and I came to a complete stop. With my completely drenched fingers, I rubbed the outside of her cilt. She looked at me, and I rammed my fingers back in. Joan moaned," Fine, you're the.... _Ahh_... _Ahh_ , Daddy! You're the Daddy!" Her moans became more rhythmic, as was her panting. "Imma gonna come!" She screamed, and at that point I wasn't sure what else were you supposed to do, so I just said," Go ahead."

After just a couple more pumps, I felt Joan's cum drop on my fingers, amd I pulled out. "Want to go again?" I asked, wiping my fingers on the sheets. Her breathing calmed, and she swallowed. " It's your turn," she said, and I smiled. "Just pull your clothes off.... Give me a minute."

I rolled off the bed and pulled off my suit and tie, but when I got back into bed, she had dozed off, which was unfortunate. i had already came a couple of times, having such a hot, blonde under me. I pushed off my underwear and snuggled in to her. 

\-----------

It was late. I felt it, then I felt sick. I hopped up from bed and opened the door to the bathroom. As I was brushing my teeth. I realized that I was brushimg my teeth... This was my bathroom..... My bedroom aboard the TARDIS. I remembered having sex with a woman... Northern woman named Joan, because... She was hot. I dont remember coming back to the TARDIS though. 

I pulled on last night's shirt and a pair of sweat pants, and without turning on the lights, I went intomthe kitchen and poured a glass of water. The lights instantly came on, and I shielded my eyes like I was a vampire.

"Who are you and why are you here?" It was the girl from the party. The one that Joan wished she could've been with. I close my eyes. "What are _you_ going here?" I asked, blinking slowly. "Rose is going to flip if she finds another girl on the TARDIS-- Oh, man. The Doctor's going to be mad." I turned to wash my hands.

"The Doctor?" The girl asked, amd I nodded. "Yeah, The Doctor. He's the guy that owns this ship, and you're trespassing." I opened the fridge. At first, I was going for the pickles, but then I changed my mind and went to look for a banana. Hangover foods. Grabbing one, I noticed the girl was staring at me. "The Doctor's a she now." The words didn't click, so I ignored her and went to the consloe room.

Orange... It was orange.... With crystals growing out of the edges. "What?" I asked, thinking I was still a lot of drunk. "He changed it..." I looked at the girl, who, followed me, and took a bite out of the banana. "It's alright, but why did he change it?" 

"The Doctor's not a 'he' anymore." I tilted my head. "Of course, The Doctor's a he. I just saw _him_ last night.... And you still haven't answered me. Why are you here?"

"Oh, Yaz, there you are. Can you go see if Graham--" Joan said, flying down the stairs, without a hang over, and spotted me. 

"Oh," she said, and I raised my eye brows. Today, she was wearing a rainbow striped shirt, blue Capris, brown boots, and a lilac trench coat. I placed my hand on her cheek. "Doctor?" I asked, and she said," (Y/N)?" 

"You... But, you... You knew I was going to be there!" I yelled, angry at her, and she nodded. "Yep, the last day of you being my companion and I wanted to know why you left... Then we both got drunk.... So yeah."

I shook my head and pounced. I slapped her across her face. "You jerk!" I yelled, wanting to offend her, but not hurt her that much. "What the fuck, Doctor?"

"I'm sorry," she said, and then I shook my head, anger disfused. "No, it's my fault, too. Just give me a few mintues."

I ran to my Doctor's TARDIS, sun scolding my,eyes and my muscles aching. He was at the console, tinkering. "Thanks for the suit, Doctor. For everything." I gave him a hug, and he looked confused. I put the physic paper in his hand. "I think I found someone, but if you ever do that to me again. I'm gone, got it?" I asked The Doctor and he nodded, looking so so confused. "See you later, Doctor. Just don't wait up for me this time around." 


	2. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, just some smutty stuff I didn't know where to put

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never had a threesome before.... 100% imagination

It was different crushing on a man than a woman. Crushing on men is like,"Oh," but crushing on women was like,"Ah." dating a blonde, space Time Lord, who used to be your crush when she was a he was like,"Damn!" Getting her was even better. Honestly, it took a bit of getting used to, (Learning what happened between froms Ten and Thirteen was interesting, enough) but once I did... Well, having a great girlfriend was fantastic.... The sex was good, too.

The Doctor leaned on me reading my laptop screen, (the TARDIS kept all of my junk) even though I told her along time ago, I didn't like her reading my writings. They were filled with dark anger and violence. I sighed, as I killed off a main character, it hurting my heart, too, and I saved. Once, twice, a third time.

"Is it wierd jumping ahead?" I looked at her, as I closed my laptop. "Yeah, a bit, but I don't mind. It like you regenerated right into this form from Ten, but only for me." She smiled. "Flattering." I set the laptop on my night stand, and we were silent. A comfortable silence.

"Hey, can we--- I mean, don't get me wrong, I love having sex with you...... But maybe. Well, I was thinking....." I looked at her. She was probably going to ask for role-play or a strap on next time, so I asked her to spit it out. "Can you try something with me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Like what? I'm open to a lot of things, Doctor."

"Wanna have a threesome?" I blinked. "Depends.... A threesome with whom, because I swear if it's Yaz or Rose.." The Doctor shook her head. "No, I mean. Ten and me." I sighed. "You're dating Rose... Who is just a white, high school dropout Yaz, which is why I danced with you in the first place."

"You were drunk."

"So were you, Honey." The Doctor sighed. "We don't have to. I'm not really into having sex with other regerations, I just figured you might want to..... Just one last glance of Ten."

My toes wiggled. "But I thought the last time I saw you was at that dance." She shrugged. "Yeah, but this is me talking, doing things, with my other form. I probably would forget." I scooted down under the covers and turned to spoon her, as she turned to her side. "Still dating Rose, though."

She shook her head. "No, remember. She get trapped in a parallel universe." 

"Oh, I thought that was Amy? She was the Weeping Angel one, right?" The Doctor nodded. "It'll be best if it was sometime in between Donna leaving the first time and meeting Martha Jones." I smiled. "Okay, Doctor, but I already said goodbye once and you hate good byes."

\------------

Neither of us were in a big rush, because we had Graham, Yaz, and Ryan to drop off first. "So, what are you two going to do while we're gone?" Ryan asked, and The Doctor's face reddened. "We're.."

Useless woman.... "We're going to do girl things, you know, do each other's nails, talk about boys, watch rom-com, and eat chocolate! Now, out with you three. Out!" I shooed them out and turned to The Doctor. "Are you gonna want to do this?" She nodded. "Sure." I rolled my eyes. "Not, you, you. Ten, you?" She shrugged. "Let's find out! Allons-y!" I face palmed.

\-------—————

"You sure have a thing for 18th century parties, Honey," I whispered, and she nodded. "So here are we go." I pulled a chair up beside the spunky haired man. "Hey, Doctor," I said. It had been about two months for me, about, what had The Doctor said, 2 years for him. "Y/N?" He asked, and I nodded. "Yo?" He smiled. "Have you met my girlfriend." I pointed to Thirteen and he looked on the other side of him. "Hello, I'm The Doctor," she said, hand outstretched, and he took it. I felt the warmth of Arton energy already fissing like they were Mr. Miyagi from The Karate Kid. He smiled. "Next one along, then?" I shook my head. "No, you've still got two more regerations before her." 

He raised his eyebrows. "Two? But I'm on my tenth life." 

"Long story," Thirteen said, immediately, and he nodded. "Right, so why are you two here?" I bit my lip. "Doctor, you know that I don't like a lot of people getting touchy, right?" 

He looked at his drink. An apple juice. It was so like him. "Yeah, you slapped me, because I touched your shoulder when we first met."

I looked down. "Well, apparently, I'm comfortable having with you touching me, and someone here proposed a solution, so it wouldn't get boring." He looked at Thirteen. "This was your idea?" 

"Well, it was either you or Big Ears, Sandshoes, so shut it." I knew the thought that was running through his brainRUDE AND STILL NOT GINGER!

"Alright, then," he said, and got up from the bar. We half-ran, half-tip-toed into one of the thousands of bedrooms the castle had. I started stripping, starting with my leather jacket. I was done way before either Doctor, but I figured Thirteen could deal with herself. "Stop, stop, stop," I told Ten, as he got tangled in his clothes. I pushed off his trench coat, then his suit coat, and started unbuttoning his shirt. I slowed, enjoying the moment. 

I felt his eyes on my chest and felt a sudder through my spine. "It's okay. Just a chill." I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him, harder than I ever kissed Thirteen. Speaking of Thirteen, she put her arms around me, pinching my nipples. I grunted into Ten's mouth, and he grabbed the sides of my head to keep me into place. 

"Ever had a threesome?" She asked me, twisting them harder, and Ten let me go. "Nope!" However, I did want to know what it felt like when Ten kisses Thirteen. I took Thirteen's hands off of me, and whispered to Ten. "Be careful with her." I kissed him again and backed away. He smiled, stepping forward to kiss Thirteen the same way he kissed me. Hot..... It ended quicker though. 

"Trousers," she said, fliddling with his belt. I smirked sat back, as his cock sprung from his underwear. She got down on her knees. "If you put that in your mouth, I'm going to throw up," I said. It was on thing doing that with a woman, but with a man...... Ick... Just a preference. 

But I forgot who I was talking to: the King and Queen of Stuffing Forgien Objects in Their Mouths. She put her lips around the tip, and I grunted. Ten did, too, but mine was definitely louder. I reached in between my legs to my throbbing and clenching clit. I was already dripping wet. I pressed my fingers inside, watching Ten pull on her blonde hair. 

Ten grunted. "If you don't stop, I'm going to cum." Thirteen pulled away. "Already?" She asked, and he panted. She rolled her eyes and looked at me. I was still pumping myself and groaning at the top of my lungs. "He'll take care of that." She looked up at Ten, and I pulled out. "Here, lay down." I got up and pushed Thirteen to the bed. Laying partly on top of her, I grabbed her nipple and got it hard for her. 

Once it was a tiny, pink bud, I put my mouth on it, feeling Ten grip my hips. "Wait, a sec." I moved down to her clit, which was just as wet as mine and started to lick her. Holding on to her (well, I had to hold to something or I'd just fall over as son as Ten got to work) with on hand, I gave a thumbs-up with the other. He pushed in, holding me, and I groaned into Thirteen's cunt. "Doctor!" 

I felt him barely fit inside me and heard the wet noises inside. "Doctor!" I grunted into my girlfriend's clit. She moaned, but I was pretty sure she didn't know what name to call out. His or mine, but then I heard mine. In her soft, Northern accent. "(Y/N!)

She reached over for my hand, but it was digging deeper into her body. She was going to have fist sized bruises later. Thirteen grabbed my wrists and yanked on my hand, which totally messed up my weight distribution, and I fell on top of her. Ten, without leaning on anything, fell, too. "Thanks, Honey," I grunted, knowing I'll have some bruises too mpnow. Thirteen panted, catching her breath. "Sorry," she swallowed,"What to try again?"

"Let's try a different position., instead," Ten suggested, getting off of me. I rolled off of Thirteen. "I want you to.... You know. I scooted up. "Eat you out?" She asked, and I nodded. "Okay." I got on top of her and set myself on her mouth. There was a loud gasp, and I looked over my shoulder. Ten was fucking Thirteen. I grunted, my back arching. I had came. Damnit, but it was in this moment I appreciated the fact I was a woman and could go so many times. 

The Doctor, my Doctor, Thirteen, darted her tongue in me, pausing every so often for a pant or groan. I grabbed her soft hair and tugged on it. She stopped making noise and for a second I thought I smothered her. I got off and raised an eyebrow. "Something happen?" Ten asked, slowing, and I shook my head. "Nah, keep going."

I knew what she was doing. She only got really quiet during sex if she was about to shout some very unholy words or just about to ask for a good choke. I figured it was the latter. I got on top of her stomach, not putting all my wieght on her. Her body moved, as Ten kept going. "Doctor?" The Doctor opened her eyes. "Do it." I put my hands around her neck, and started to squeeze. Only a little first, but she started to pant again from Ten's doings, so I squeezed harder. It almost felt like a very large baseball bat. Okay, bad analogy, but I felt good. Ten pulled out off her, just in time to explode all over my back and her stomach. "Nice meeting you two." 

I let go of her neck, and Ten looked at us, tired. "You want to leave?" He nodded. "Alright. Go... Not done with you yet." I squeezed her neck, and I felt her body tense up with sync to the door closing. "You came to a door closing, really?" She nodded, and I let go, smiling. "How it works sometimes, I guess."

I fell into the random person's bed and layed down beside her. "You can still top me, if you want.... We have got to stop having sex at night." I yawned. She smiled, getting up.

"I kinda knew this was going to happen, so....." She picked up her coat and dug in the pocket. She brought out a blue strap-on. "Okay, but if it's light enough to, I'm going to fall asleep."

I did not fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism welcome


End file.
